Bleach! Knot to Knot
by Blitch
Summary: THE Ichihime one-shot. Based on Kubo's side novel (re Rukia's wedding) and the last chapter of Bleach manga. A short transition piece between the two events written with a lot of heart. Warning: We are canon.


Dear reader-san,

Welcome to my new fic. My short story draws reference to Ichihime moments from the novel and the manga. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

Thank you to two who inspired this in me 1) firstly missstormcaller for translating the novel and 2) WhiteKandis' for doing a one shot His Heart.

~ the world needs more Ichihime loving cos Blitch said so ~

* * *

Tatsuki whipped her phone out on her way to the do-jang, wanting to check on her best friend - if she had a hangover.

[Calling...]

It only took 3 buzzes but Tatsuki wasnt expecting to be greeted by a rather hoarse, low manly voice "Hh'llo?"

"Erh?! Pardon me, wrong number!" the karate champion quickly ended the call. But her eyes went wide staring at her mobile screen.

 _I didn't get the wrong number, definitely called Orihime's house!_

 _Wait a minute..._

* * *

(One month ago)

The substitute shinigami was in his old room back in Karakura, with Orihime standing by his bed - she looked so sexy in that uniform, her skirt sinfully short and the pale yellow sweater hugged her figure snugly. He didn't think of her as "sexy" back when they were still in high school, it wasn't like him to think of any girl that way, especially not Orihime. But looking back now, he wondered how he didn't get nosebleeds around her.

He eyes were fixated on her as she moved closer to his bed and lowered her face to his.

 _Is she... gonna... kiss me?! Why am I freaking out like a virgin? Oh wait, that's right - it's because I am a virgin about to be robbed of my first kiss._

But that kiss never came.

" **Ichi-ni!** Breakfast is ready~" Yuzu had called from outside his room.

That sure woke him up. Confirming to him that it was another dream. Feeling ever so frustrated about that unfinished dream, which ended everytime before they kissed. He was left to wonder just how her lips would taste. If only he just moved up a little, their lips would touch.

 _Sigh, stupid Ichigo._

 _Can't even kiss her in my dreams._

Granted, he was not greedy. She was happy with being friends, so should he.

Besides, there was something more important. It was an important day, a joyous occasion, as his best friends and comrades - Rukia and Renji were tying the knot.

And so Ichigo joined Orihime, Chad and Uryu and they departed for Soul Society.

* * *

It was no secret that Orihime had a crush on Ichigo since she was a young teenage girl. An innocent infatuation that turned into one-sided love. But she resolved to put her feelings aside and move on. She was doing well and has a secure full time job at ABCookies which she enjoyed.

 _Besides, I cannot ask for more than Ichigo has done for me._

 _From fighting for me, getting hurt because of me, saving me in Hueco Mundo, from Grimmjow to Ulquiorra and that final fight with Yhwach._

They have gone through so much together and have grown as young adults. Their friendship blossomed with mutual respect, admiration and understanding.

These days Orihime spent a lot of time with Ichigo (whenever she wasn't working and he wasn't at university) and got along so well with his family. Yuzu and Karin adored her.

She was content with the way things were and chose to focus on her own life instead.

They were both still very young and had a long way ahead, with bright futures to look forward to.

Even if it's natural to think of romance and relationships sometimes, it's just not a priority for either of them right now.

Orihime was convinced she didn't pine for Ichigo in a romantic way. But today at Rukia and Renji's wedding, _Kurosaki-kun_ had to go and look so handsome in his formal suit.

 _It was exactly like how I imagined when I was still in high school. Kurosaki-kun looks so cool. Not fair!_

Groaning as she stole a peek at her strawberry head friend, she felt her resolve crumbling again.

* * *

They say that a girl is the most beautiful on her wedding day, Rukia was no exception. Dressed in glamorous expensive traditional costume and crowned with the modern wedding veil from her friends, the stunning bride glowed next to her proud handsome groom.

Ichigo, Orihime and their friends were amongst the wedding guests. As they witness the happy couple's ceremony, Orihime was bawling her eyes out.

He found it amusing even though he did not understand why she was crying. But he wasn't surprised as it was typical of Orihime to be so emotional. She looked adorable to him nonetheless.

There she was dressed in a light pink chiffon dress, looking as pretty as a princess, gaining lots of glances of admiration from the crowd. Ichigo stood protectively by her side the whole time. Just in case any shinigami male tried to make a move.

She smiled like the sun. She was nakama. She was his world. He was happy that she was in his world, where he was _her_ Kurosaki-kun. And he'd be damned if he ever lost that.

He didn't notice the smile that claimed his face as he kept his eyes on her the whole time.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by the happy couple.

* * *

At the end of the ceremony, it was time for the Karakura crew to return.

"Rukia, I'll escort these guys to the gate." her groom said.

She nodded to her newly wedded husband and swiftly pulled him so he was down to her level where only he could hear her whisper.

Renji nodded knowingly in return and winked at his bride "Leave it with me,"

Rukia then bowed to her human friends and thanked them before parting ways.

* * *

Along the road heading towards the senkaimon, Renji walked next to Ichigo.

"Don't you think you should make things clear soon too?" said Renji

"Huh?" Ichigo answered, tilting his head in puzzlement.

"Don't play dumb... I'm talking about Inoue."

"Whaa...?!" Ichigo darted his eyes to Orihime's direction, to reassure himself that she didn't hear them.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" The groom probed.

Ichigo's face was redder than Renji's hair by this point, unable to form a coherent response.

"Don't keep such a nice girl waiting too long," he continued.

Of course he knew that. He knew that she was more than nice and he had suspicions about her feelings.

The fact that she hasn't started dating anyone gave him some comfort - but for how long will she hang around? He wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was popular with the guys. He didn't want his mind to wander there or he might be charged with murder. He scowled deeply at the thought of her dating some guy and used all his might to fight the urge to call on his Zanpaktou.

But he can't be unfair - he can't stop her from dating someone else. Again, he felt an instinct to strike that unknown 'someone else'.

He snapped back into reality when he saw Renji motioning for Orihime to join him and gave him a thumbs up.

 _Ugh... mind his own business, he's just like Rukia. Meddlesome pair. No wonder they're perfect for each other._

* * *

It was a fine sunny weekend, Ichigo was getting ready to head out with his family to watch Karin's soccer game.

Joining his family who were already having breakfast, his ears perked when he heard Yuzu mentioning Orihime, that she can't join them today.

He already knew that from Orihime that she had to work, but somehow he still felt a pang in his heart upon hearing it again.

"-but she dropped by with boxes of donuts to bring to the games, there's even enough for Karin's team to enjoy after soccer,"

"Aw~ That's so generous of her!" Isshin reached for a donut but Yuzu squatted his hand away, saying that they were for after the game.

"Inoue is always giving us good stuff from the bakery." Ichigo replied, he was probably in the shower when she came by, disappointed that he missed her.

"Isn't she the best?" Isshin said with much enthusiasm, wriggling his eye brows, which Ichigo ignored.

"Yes she sure is! She's so generous with us," Yuzu exclaimed.

Ichigo nodded in agreement while he recalled his conversation with Karin about how much the twins like having Orihime around.

 _'She reminds us of mom.' his sister said._

"So... When are you going to ask her out Ichigo?" Isshin suddenly attacked his son with that question.

Yuzu looked up at her brother as well, curious.

Ichigo was glad he didn't choke on his cereal but he ignored his old man and quickly gulped down his remaining breakfast.

"Don't keep such a nice girl waiting too long," his father said in a gentle tone.

 _First Renji, now Dad?_

It was almost deja vu for Ichigo, where he was thrown back to when Renji and Rukia had tie the knot. It was just a week ago when Renji had expressed the same. Hearing it from his good friend hit hard. Deep down he was grateful for it.

He knew Orihime was important to him. He will never forget the raw fear and sheer pain when he almost lost her before in battle. He wasn't about to lose her again.

It's about time he made a move.

* * *

(Texting format: left side Orihime, indent right side Ichigo)

{Hello Inoue

{Hey kurosaki kun :)

{Thanks for the delicious donuts. They were a big hit.

{Welcome!

Sadly I couldn't make it to Karin's game. But I'm glad everyone had fun.

{That's alright. So that movie we were talking about, it's out today

{Oh! That's great, I really want to watch that,

{Me too. Are you working tomorrow?

{No I'm free, got tomorrow off.

{Pick you at 6 from yours for dinner and then movie?

{Sounds perfect! Can't wait. Cya then!

{Wear something pretty ;)

{You too Kurosaki-kun! =p

* * *

 _"Inoue. There's something I'd like to talk to you about, so next time, do you think you could make some time for me?"_

 _"Sure, Kurosaki-kun"_

Orihime recalled that short conversation between her and Ichigo just before they arrive back in Karakura from the wedding. In fact, she'd been wondering what that all was about for the last week. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Nothing worse than being disappointed. What if he wanted to ask her for some girly advise about some other girl he met at uni?

 _Mou~ Not now, stop imagining crazy stuff!_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. A blue baby-doll styled top hugged her chest nicely, showing off just a little cleavage. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans defined her luscious legs. Her wavy hair let down, with added curls at the ends. She wore a small pair of simple silver earrings and black ballet flats. Light make up completed her look. She didn't want to look over the top but she wanted to look good.

He did say "wear something pretty" She knew he was kidding but she sure took it seriously. Perhaps she wanted to prove something, even if she didn't need to. It's always nice to look good and feel good, that helps boost one's self-confidence.

She stuffed a cardigan in her handbag for when the temperature dropped later at night, right that moment her door bell rang, she did a silent squeal in excitement.

Ichigo had arrived right on time.

 _Black really is his colour_ , she thought to herself while appreciating his appearance at the doorway.

He was clean shaven, looking effortlessly cool in black hoodie and blue jeans. But it wasn't all that effortless, his spiked hair took 20 mins and he even "casually" asked his sisters how did he look before he left the house.

* * *

They arrived at a charming little steakhouse for dinner, given it's the first time they were dining together at that place (not just a fast food chain where they'd been to as friends before), they were shy at first because it felt like a romantic/couple place.

Once the meals arrived they eased back into their usual selves, like the close friends they had been for years. It just felt comfortable in each other's company and to be naturally in tune with each other.

Later at night after the movie, they decided to walked along the river before heading home, so they chat about the highs and lows of the show.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he realised Orihime had come to a stop and was admiring the city view from where she stood.

"This is my favourite place in Karakura," she said as she took in the view from the river bank.

"It's beautiful," Ichigo agreed but his eyes were on her.

"Thanks again for treating me today Kurosaki-kun, you're so kind. But you have to let me pay you back," she turned to look at him with a serious look "I insist."

Ichigo merely chuckled.

"No Inoue, a guy should pay on the first date." It was his turn to look serious as he added "I insist."

"Well, chivalry is wonderful but it won't be f-airr..." trailing off as her eyes widen like saucepans "Wait, did you say d-date?"

Ichigo instinctively scratched the back of his neck. But when he looked at her face, she was smiling, and he felt encouraged.

"Yeah, our first date," He took a step closer to her, "and more to come,"

His face was burning but he managed to reach for her hands shyly, and interlaced her fingers with his. He was determined to make things clear between them.

"Inouu-, I mean Orihime, I have feelings for you," he paused, "I have for awhile now. And if it's not too late... if it's even possible for you to accept my feelings, I hope you will,"

Ichigo panicked for a split second when he saw her eyes pooling with tears, he feared that she might reject him, feared that she might have someone else.

"Ori-hime?" His voice weak. But he was taken by surprise by what she said next.

"If I had 5 lifetimes, I would fall in love with the same person again every time," she blushed and continued "And... it'll be with you Ichigo, it's always been you."

His eyes widen, and his heart was bursting with joy as he understood her response. It was just like his dream but this time it was a dream come true.

He pulled her towards him and closed the gap between them with his lips, conveying what he couldn't express with words.

* * *

Although they were reluctant to part, they both had early start the next day and it was almost midnight. Hand in hand, he walked her home.

"I had a very nice time Ichigo, thank you,"

"I had a great night too," he smiled and added,"We'll do this again,"

Orihime blushed at the thought of going on another date with her long term crush.

"Mhm, on one condition," she tilted her head and said, "Next time it's my turn to pay for the date."

* * *

The second date couldn't have arrived sooner - if only it had gone according to plan. The plan was just for the two of them. Instead there were four, including the uninvited Mr. & Mrs. Abarai.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

He was taken by surprise, but more like a naughty boy being caught red handed with his hands in the cookie jar, except the "cookie jar" was - uh, nevermind.

Surprise was very quickly replaced by annoyance at the two who interrupted his time with Orihime, whose cheeks were a royal pink flush as she was more embarrassed than anything.

"We got a day off and wanted to check in. Plus we have money to spend thanks to your generous money gifts for our wedding,"

They were noticeably dressed in new clothes. Rukia was holding a bouquet flowers with Chappy bunny soft toy in the centre of it.

"It's a Chappy bouquet," Rukia showed it off to Orihime, her eyes were filled with hearts staring at the gift her husband bought for her from the Karakura shopping centre after they arrived through the Senkaimon.

"More importantly, what are you doing here Ichigo?" Renji grinned slyly.

"Yeah, what were you two doing?" Rukia teased as she exchanged glances with her husband.

"Nothing!" they oranges heads both cried in unison, their faces crimson.

"Well let's go out. Rukia wants to checkout the amusement park"

"Great!" Orihime said cheerfully, then turning to ask Ichigo if he wanted to go.

"I was looking up romantic things to do here," Rukia enthusiastically turned to Orihime, who responded with equal zeal.

"Hence the bouquet," Ichigo noted (which made Renji feel boastful for a second before it came crashing down as Ichigo added in sarcasm) "Man you're so whipped,"

"Do you wanna repeat that?!" An annoyed Renji challenged.

"Yeah! Do you wanna repeat that?!" Rukia sounded even more angry than Renji.

Ichigo was about to bark back like he normally would but glanced at Orihime from the corner of his eyes and decided against it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. They were new at this, interrupted on their second date, and it's quickly turning into a circus - guest starring a heavily tattooed baboon and a midget.

Surprising the 'intruders', he turned to Orihime. "Do you want to join them? I'm happy with whatever you decide," he said.

* * *

And so their second date turned out to be a double date. At the amusement park, they had corn dogs, chips and fairy floss as they strolled through the busy stretch of game stalls. The boys tried their luck with shooting game but failed to win any stuffed toy. Well, they're more trained in sword fight, was Orihime's gentle consolation.

After a couple of rides, the girls went to the ice cream parlour while the guys got themselves drinks from the nearby stand. The diet consists of very evil stuff with way too much sugar in them. But - on a date like this, they'll make an exception to indulge.

Rukia and Renji had of course noticed that the orange heads were more gentle with other another, and attentive towards each other. He'd whispered close to her about something that would make her giggle, with his hand resting lazily on her back. She would put take his hand when she wanted him to follow her, or to show him something that caught her fancy. But the married couple had to confirm from the horses' mouth.

"The two of you seem different... Are you guys officially together?"

"Well... I'm not sure if it's official, but I guess we are kinda together,"

"That's good, are you happy?"

That person nodded in reply.

They kissed on the first date, they've been texting each other a lot more in a flirty and affectionate manner, and earlier today, they engaged in a heated kiss before they were rudely interrupted. In fact, if they weren't interrupted, they may have spent their entire second date in her home, on her couch, then her bed...

 _No kidding_ , they wouldn't have gone that far. But it was fun to imagine. Damn, just imagining it made him feel hot.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you again," the four friends were back in Orihime's apartment and the married couple were preparing to leave for Soul Society.

"Before I forget, wait right here," Orihime's voice disappeared along with her, but hurried footsteps was heard and then sound of drawers opening, and rustling, and more footsteps.

Then the auburn head appeared again, catching her breath, "Here you go - for your keep sake," as she handed an album to Rukia.

It was a collection of photos from their special day.

"Oh my, this is perfect." Rukia said as she scanned the good mix of candid shots and great poses.

"That's a great shot of you," Renji peered over Rukia's shoulder and kissed the crown of her head.

"Thank you for this priceless gift, and for being part of our celebration," Rukia embraced Orihime in a hug.

"We look forward to attending yours," Renji said and his wife repeated that she can't wait too.

"WHAA-?" The auburn healer started to stammer inaudibly while Ichigo was lost for words.

Just then, the hell butterfly appeared. Before the shinigami left, Ichigo finally found his voice "Goodbye. And - next time don't just barge into my girlfriend's apartment without prior notice."

Rukia and Renji simply ignored his "order" and waved goodbye dismissively. Then they were gone.

* * *

"Girlfriend?" Orihime gasped from behind Ichigo.

 _Uh oh.. am I in trouble? Well, it's now or never._

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He nervously asked as he turned to face her.

"D-do you want to be my boyfriend?" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"I asked first..." he nudged her playfully, pulling her hands away from her face so that she would look at him, "But my answer is yes, of course. And you?"

"Yes, definitely, I would love to," and there it was, that smile reserved just for him, the shining smile that he would do anything to protect.

"So... Shall we continue what we were doing this afternoon before we were interrupted?"

For the rest of the night, Ichigo couldn't stop the silly grin plastered on his face.

Make that the rest of the week.

* * *

(One month later i.e. Back to present)

On weekdays, the schedule was full on for those who attended university and those who worked full time. Ichigo maintained fit by going to the gym and playing sports. After school there was always projects and revisions to do. So he stayed on campus and only returned home for the weekends. Orihime attended cooking school after she finished up at the bakery. She already had a job but wanted to learn proper techniques and have a certification up her sleeves. So the young couple relied on their phones to stay in touch. But weekends were reserved for catching up with those who mattered most.

Just last night, the old classmates had a gathering organised to celebrate the new year - it was rare because everyone had been busy with different schedules since graduating from high school, but the fact that it was rare made it more special. Everyone - Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, was present for karaoke night.

 _Ichigo and Orihime turned up at the bar together, nervous about making the official revelation about their relationship status to their friends. Naturally, Tatsuki and Chad had already knew. Orihime had given her best friend the update after Ichigo asked her to be his girlfriend. Similarly, Ichigo had told Chad not long after._

 _Much to Ichigo's surprise, the rest of the group didn't make too much of a fuss when the news was revealed. They were supportive - it was just a 'cool' from Uryu, 'good on you' from Mizuiro and 'congrats guys!' from Keigo. Nonetheless, their friends were genuinely happy for them._

Tatsuki whipped her phone out on her way to the do-jang, wanting to check on her best friend - if she had a hangover.

[Calling]

Tatsuki wasnt expecting to be greeted by a rather hoarse, low manly voice "Hh'llo?"

 _I know that voice._

Then, she smirked in realisation. She decided it would be best to let the lovebirds sleep. She would catch up with Orihime and tease her about it later.

Tatsuki was so happy for them.

* * *

Half awake, Ichigo placed the phone back to the bedside table, careful not to make any more noise.

 _That must have been Tatsuki, why on earth did she call so early in the morning when they just had a big night?_

Ichigo didn't want his precious cargo's sleep disturbed. His left arm was under a head of tousled auburn locks, belonging to the most beautiful woman (in his opinion). As she snuggled closer to him, he shifted his position so that they were both comfortable, stealthily so he wouldn't wake her.

Pulling her closer, he gently laid a kiss on her temple whilst thinking to himself just how happy he was. Yes, Ichigo was truly happy.

Now she started to drool on his chest. He didn't mind one bit, of course. At that moment he wished he could fall asleep with her and wake up with her just like this, every day, forever.

Little did he know that in 2 years' time, he would be asking her to marry him. She would say yes. Not too long after, they would also tie the knot.

.

.

.

The end

Blitch xoxo

* * *

Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm back and I will be writing more this year. Also something new in 2019 -I'm finally on instagram was reluctant to join for the last decade for many reasons. But I want to try something different - to allow me to re-connect with my readers and fellow writers more so please reach out and follow me at madamewordsmith

I will be posting pictures that form part of my fics, and share snaps from my daily life that form part of my muse: From the food that Ichigo will be eating to Orihime's outfit for the day.


End file.
